The present invention relates to a method of integrally composing a knitted fabric integrated with an additional pocket by operating a flat knitting machine to integrally form an additional pocket in the course of executing those processes for composing a body part of a knitted wear like a sweater or a cardigan for example.
Conventionally, when providing an additional pocket on the body part of a knitted wear, initially, a knitter prepares a pocket-shaped knitted fabric, and then forms a pocket by combining the prepared pocket-shaped knitted fabric with the knitted base fabric at a desired location by applying a sewing process.
Normally, the periphery of a knitted fabric prepared for composing a pocket is manually sewn on the body part of a knitted wear. Nevertheless, peripheral portions of the knitted fabric prepared for composing a pocket is easily twined and incurs much inconvenience to handle it, and yet, easily incurs deformation. Because of these reasons, conventionally, it takes much time and consumes much labor to properly sew the prepared knitted fabric before forming a pocket on the desired knitted wear. In other words, these conventional processes significantly lower productivity.
In particular, when forming a pocket with a knitted fabric bearing patterns, it is quite difficult for the sewer to correctly match patterns between the knitted base fabric and the sewn pocket, and therefore, the above-cited symptoms obviously appear as a critical problem to solve.
To solve those problems cited above, the Applicant of the invention previously proposed a method of composing such a knitted fabric added with a pocket, where the proposed method comprises those steps described below. Initially, a knitted fabric available for the front and rear body parts is knitted up. When the knitting line arrives at a predetermined region for the provision of a pocket, a certain number of loops engaged with those knitting needles corresponding to the pocket-forming region are locally branched in order to form the bottom of a pocket, and then the front part of the pocket is knitted as of the condition in which side edges of the front-side pocket fabric knitted upward from the bottom of the pocket are integrally knitted with the front fabric, and in addition, a region knitted in the rib form is designated for the upper position of the pocket by continuously being formed in succesion to the front body part.
On the other hand, basically, in order to properly form a predetermined design and exert its own function, aperture of a pocket provided for a knitted wear needs to be reinforced by means of a rib-knitting for example. However, when composing such a knitted fabric combined with a specifically knitted fabric available for composing a pocket according to the method previously proposed by the Applicant of the invention, the exterior of the pocket-forming knitted fabric consists of the right-side composition, whereas the knitted base fabric available for the body part concealed inside of the pocket-forming knitted fabric solely consists of the lining composition.
In consequence, the knitted base fabric concealed inside of the right-side knitted fabric designated for a pocket making up part of a complete knit wear added with a pocket turns into the lining composition. As a result, when a consumer wears a knit consisting of the knitted fabric cited above, the knit visually exposes the region that turned into the lining composition along the upper aperture of the pocket. This in turn generates a uncomfortable looking of the knit itself to merely result in a degraded commerical value.
Furthermore, when the knitted base fabric concealed inside of the right-side knitted fabric of the pocket turns into the lining composition as mentioned above, the lining composition itself recesses, and as a result, the right-side knitted fabric making up the pocket falls in the recessed domain. This in turn nullifies a voluminous appearance characteristic of the added pocket itself.
Therefore, the invention has been achieved to fully solve those technical problems cited above. The object of the invention is to provide a novel method of composing a knit integrated with an additional pocket filled with a voluminous appearance without lowering productivity at all.